


Katniss & Peeta's Arrival

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [24]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Princess Tutu
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, F/M, Families of Choice, Gen, Implied Underage, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Underage Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss and Peeta's arrival at the Common House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Katniss & Peeta's Arrival

Rue and I are in the gardens, trying to get Sunny, one of the kittens from one of the regions feral colonies, out one of the trees. Because some of the on-call management teams are cats, we take in cats not just people. I have one of the towels from the bathroom folded three times over my arms underneath the tree Sunny is stuck in. Rue climbed up there to get the cat to come down, since being almost five months pregnant now, I'm not supposed to climb anymore. Ray said I was allowed to help with cat control, even though I'm pregnant. I still miss Buttercup, but at least, I still get some cats to care for. Ray even had me talking with Jack at one point, since she was learning animal husbandry from him. When the baby's born, I'm going to start working over on the farms too. He's gonna teach me how to raise lambs and calfs! I've only ever had Lady the goat and a chicken, so I'm excited! 

Rue giggles, "Prim, Sunny's coming down now!" 

I look up, and the cat jumps down right into the towel in my arms and I cautiously fold the towel around the kitten and slide down to sit under hte tree and Rue clambers down from the tree to join me. 

there's rustling coming from the path toward our left and voices talking in low whispers. "I don't think we're in District 12 anymore, Katniss." 

Rue stands up, presses a finger to her lips and waves me forward from the shadow of the trees. We step into the light on the pathway and it's unmistakeable. About a yard away, are Katniss and Peeta, though they look a lot older now. They stop seeing us. And stare. 

"Katniss... I think I'm seeing things. Is that Prim? Real or Not Real?"

"I think it's real too...We're seeing ghosts. This isn't good." 

Rue and I look at each other. I put the kitten on its blanket down. It bolts back into the underbrush and I sigh. Rue smiles, points me toward my sister and her fellow victor. Then is a quick moving blur and is out of sight.

I grin, "Katniss and Peeta, I don't think hallucinations or ghosts can do this, can they?" I do my best to wrap them both in a hug.

Rue reappears behind Katniss and taps her on the shoulder, holding an arrow from Katniss's quiver, "I don't think they can steal weapons either." 

Katniss laughs. "Let me see both of you."

Rue stands beside me and Katniss stares, "Rue... You were dead... You grew up?"

Rue sighs, "It's a little more complicated than that. I'm more than just your Rue, though I have her memories." 

Then Katniss studies us both, "Someone's feeding you really well."

I pause, step forward, "Not just feeding me well in my case."

I hug her again, and when her hands wrap around me, I shift one of her hands lower on my abdomen. And wait. The baby kicks and her eyes widen, "Prim, you're pregnant? How old are you? Who's the father? Rory?"

"Yeah. I'm... 13 now. And the father isn't anyone from District 12. He's someone I met here and we love each other a lot." 

She smiles, "what is this place anyway and how can you be alive Rue and how can you be 13 Prim?"

Rue grins, "This is The Common House. It's magic. Dead people coming here is pretty common place. As is people from different time periods in the same or similar universes."

I nod, "Let's go to the house. You'll love it here."

As we walk, I explain, "I'm working on the medical team at the house. Rue works in the orchard and vineyard. We have farms, and woodlands, and a river, and lots of neat stuff in the house. We have artists and bakers in residence, too, Peeta. And a lot of hunters and warriors. There's all sorts who come here." 

Rue nods, "Being here is really nice and we do fun stuff sometimes during the week. it's always interesting. And there's a lot of entertainment. We sing, dance, sometimes we watch magic tricks. And there are people who tell stories really well. Prim and I were... kind of adopted when we got here. We'll introduce you to them at dinner."


End file.
